


Dinner and Dessert

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fade to Black, Post Game, Risque - Freeform, a bit fluffy, faerie - Freeform, implied sex, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff
Summary: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Dinner and Dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andie_kouhai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_kouhai/gifts).



> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Purple was not necessarily the most flattering color for her to wear, though it didn’t look _awful_. It wouldn’t have been her first choice, but… today was special. Or, she wanted it to be, at least. She’d been given permission from Elliot fairly early in their relationship to enter his apartment whenever, and for the most part she’d never really taken advantage of it.

There had been that time when she’d gotten soaked dealing with a kappa, and his place had been the easiest to reach for a warm shower and clean clothes that mostly fit her. His expression when he’d come in to see her wearing a pair of his shorts and a shirt had been… interesting.

Today, though, he didn’t even know she was home from her trip yet, much less at _his_ home. She wanted it to be a surprise.

The button-up she was wearing wasn’t one of his. She’d bought it on her trip, a  long shirt-dress type thing in purple and black plaid. When she saw it, all she could think about was him. Ally had teased her about it – to be expected, of course – but had also encouraged her to get it. Nora wasn’t necessarily a fan of the whole “matching couples” thing, but she suspected Elliot might really like it, at least every now and again.

As long as it was only sometimes, she could probably manage that. For him.

She was perched on a chair in the kitchenette of his flat, waiting and reading one of the comics that was strewn about. It was several volumes into whatever the series was, but she was mostly looking at the art, anyway, not really paying much attention to the story – though it was interesting enough, and she knew it might be more so if she had any idea what was going on.

A doorknob jiggled, Elliot working the key in the lock of his _actual_ door, not the closet portal… which was still a weird thought, even now, honestly.

She smirked to herself and went back to the comic, pretending that she hadn’t heard him, and waited for him to finally work the door open.

It swung in a little, then a pause as he said something she couldn’t quite pick up – probably to his stepdad – and then opened fully. Nora only looked up when the door thumped into the wall, catching sight of Elliot as he stood stock still, as if he couldn’t really believe what he was seeing.

She put the comic down, and clearly that was enough movement to convince him, because he hurriedly shut the door and was over to her before she could even stand up, showering her with kisses on her forehead, cheeks, lips… wherever he could reach, really.

It took her a moment, between his fervor and her laughter, but she finally stopped him by sliding a hand into his hair and dragging his lips to hers for a proper, lengthy kiss, tension draining out of them both. She was so, so happy to be home, and to be with him, and she let him know it in the way she held him.

They finally parted, breathless, and he stared at her, pale green eyes taking in her appearance properly for the first time, his cheeks reddening as he realized what she was wearing. It looked like he had a lot he wanted to ask, but he finally managed to figure out he couldn’t ask them all at once. “When did you get back?”

“A couple hours ago. You were still at the agency.” Her lips twitched slightly, amused. “I wanted to surprise you.”

How it was possible for him to get any redder, she wasn’t sure, but he definitely was managing. Even with how embarrassed he was, it was clear he was also incredibly happy. He beamed at her before going for another kiss.

“I take it you’re happy with that surprise?” she asked, grinning, when they paused for another breath.

“It… it’s not _just_ that. I’m just so happy you’re back.”

She’d known he missed her. He’d texted her every day, and they’d called whenever they had the chance. And she had missed him, too. Being back with him… that was where she wanted to be.

“I’m happy to _be_ back,” was what she finally settled on, before nudging him gently back so she could finally stand up. “I’m also very hungry, though. Traveling builds an appetite, apparently.”

“You haven’t eaten yet?” When she shook her head, he gave her as stern a glare as he could muster. “You should have had something!”

“I wanted to wait for you.”

That stopped him cold. Again. “You… you did?”

“Elliot. I’ve been gone for a week. I want to spend time with my boyfriend, having dinner and snuggling and… whatever else.” It was her turn to flush, now. She’d made up her mind, and she was absolutely sure he had been more than ready… basically since they got together. But he’d been so good and patient, not pushy at all.

He didn’t seem to quite pick up on it, which was probably for the best at the moment. She really did want dinner with him first. And _that_ , at least, he did seem to know. He beamed at her and started making space on the counter, giving her a pointed look when she started trying to help. “I wasn’t sure when you’d be home, but… I did get stuff to make dinner… in case you wanted it…” he added, still flushed.

Honestly she wasn’t sure he would stop being red tonight. Not that she minded; it was really cute, after all.

Elliot spent the next while bustling about the kitchenette, making a meat sauce and getting noodles cooked to perfect. He was a surprisingly good cook, she’d learned, but his specialty was always Italian dishes. Not that she minded. And the relatively simple spaghetti he was making was more than good enough.

While he cooked, he asked about her trip, and she asked about his work, if anything interesting had happened. That conversation took them through dinner, until they were done eating and cuddled up on his bed, his arms wrapped around her like he planned to never let her go.

In fact, he’d glared at her phone when it had gone off shortly after dinner, a text from her mother asking if she would be home tonight, but glare or not, she _had_ to answer that one, at least. She told her mother not to wait up or expect a return until the next day.

Nora shifted slightly, the shirt-dress rising up and exposing more leg than before, an action that Elliot was extremely interested in. She could feel his heartbeat spiking beneath her cheek, as he tentatively reached a hand out to touch her exposed thigh.

She smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his collar. “Go on,” she said, voice soft, encouraging. “I want you to.”

His palm was cool against her skin as he slowly slid it down the length of her thigh. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, nervous. “Nora…”

“Elliot.” She shifted again so she could prop herself up, giving him a long look, studying his face before she leaned forward to give him a firm kiss. His hand skimmed higher, exploring, until she gave a soft gasp as his hand reached her hips to find… nothing.

It was, apparently, all he needed. A switch seemed to flip, and suddenly she was flat on her back with Elliot above her. The kiss was all heat and passion as he pressed against her, one hand exploring her skin, learning all these new parts of her he hadn’t had a chance to yet.

He was _very_ thorough, especially when she urged him to continue, encouraged him to touch wherever he wanted.

Nora wasn’t exactly sure how long it was before he started removing clothes, though he’d hesitated with the dress, torn between popping the buttons in a hurry or not… she solved that problem by sitting up enough to have him slip it over her head. There was absolutely nothing on beneath it, and when it clicked to him that she’d _planned_ this…

… she was glad that he had his own apartment away from the main house.


End file.
